


When the Colours fade

by MamaMaxie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMaxie/pseuds/MamaMaxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of : The colours of my life which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333973</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Colours fade

Even with the revelation that he and the florist were never meant to be Berwarld still continued to visit the flower shop to see the Fin. Even with the world now in colour his favourite place to be was by Tino’s side amongst the brightly shaded flowers. Two years went by, everyday a strain on Ber’s heart knowing that he would never gain the love of Tino in the way he wished.

In those two years the two of them had become closer. Ber had never spoke of the colours he could now see after the first time. The florist didn’t seem to know anything about the tale and well to Ber the colours weren’t important, Tino was. The colours just helped make him even more beautiful to the Swede.

Every day the tall blond would make his way to the shop, coffee’s in his hands. He knew what the smaller male was like without his coffee and it wasn’t a pretty sight. Then the two of them would sit and talk, sometimes with Cake as well as the coffee. Once they had finished their little coffee break Ber would stick around and do little jobs for the Florist, such as putting up shelves or checking the plumbing in the sprinklers. Anything Tino needed doing Ber would do, not asking for a penny even though the fin had tried to give him money at the start for helping out.

 

Dusting his hands off Ber stood back and looked at the new stand he had built for the flower displays. It wasn’t too bad if he did say so himself.

“Oh Ber! It’s brilliant! Kiitos! Kiitos! ” Tino moved over next to the taller male to look at what he had just created. With the sparkle in his eyes the smaller male looked like he was about to jump for joy.

“You welcome” Ber couldn’t help but smile at Tino as he acted so giddy over the new stand before he moved to get some of the new displays he had been working on to put onto the new stand. Once the 5 new displays were sat happily in their new home, the florist turned to Berwarld and wrapped his arms around him in thanks. Everytime the Fin touched him the colours became more vivid in Ber’s vision. The swede wanted Tino to experience the colours as he did, to see the world in all its glory.

After the hug, Tino did something unexpected. He pushed himself up on his tiptoes and placed his lips upon Ber’s cheek giving him a quick peck. It was over in seconds but the effect was lasting for the swede. Not only had the colours of the room become more vibrant but his cheeks had heated up and his cheek tingled where he had felt the kiss. Ber couldn’t find the words to say to the other instead he just had a smile on his face. He turned to the fin only to have him back to his usual height and walking to the counter.

“ Kiitos again Ber, though it’s late you should probably head home.” Before the swede could ask if he would like to be walked home, Tino raised a hand as if to stop the taller male. “It’s okay I just have some admin work to do as well as the stock take. I will see you tomorrow ja?” Tino finished his sentence with a small smile on his face. Ber couldn’t say no to that smile so gave a small nod and gathered his things.

“ I will see tomorrow” Ber gave a smile before moving out of the shop itself. Before he moved off he raised his hand to touch where the small blond had kissed him. A small tear came to his eyes but he brushed it away as soon as it appeared. They weren’t going to be a couple, he knew that no matter how much he tried to hold onto a sense of hope.

 

He stood in line for the coffee’s as normal but he couldn’t help but smile after the small peck on his cheek last night. Ber was the happiest he had been since colours had been part of his life. There was a small glimmer of hope at the end of the tunnel for him and that hope was Tino. As it was his turn to order the coffee’s the Swede’s eyes went slightly funny. The colourful world went monochromatic for the briefest of seconds before going back to colour. Instead of ordering, Ber looked at the wall behind the cashier watching it go from colourful to black and white.

 

It hit him suddenly and he ran. Berwarld ran as fast as he could to the flower shop. He didn’t stop to register the broken window and the mess of flowers everywhere as the tall male ran inside looking for Tino. Ber only stopped for a moment when he saw the florist on the floor behind the counter. The red crimson of blood covering his once baby blue apron, his violet eyes slowly losing their colour, and his smile slowly coming to his features though it looked painful to smile.

“…b-ber…” Tino coughed as he clutched his side, trying to hide the wound from his friend. The taller male moved to the floor and propped Tino up against him so he could hold the small male close against himself.

“…Ti…What…happened?” Ber was finding the words difficult to muster. Now was the only time he wished he couldn’t see the colours and how vivid they were. The crimson stain of blood covering all the colours of the other that he had come to love.

“…tried to..steal till..tried…to stop…” Tino was in pain with every word he said. He lifted his blood covered hand up to Ber’s cheek, the same one he had kissed the night before. As Ber looked down at Tino the colours started to fade, the only colour remaining was the red of the Fin’s blood. He wouldn’t believe this it was going to be okay, Tino would stay, this wasn’t fair.

“shhh, it ok…I’m here” Ber stroked the other’s face wiping away the tears in Tino’s eyes. He was feeling colder and the colours were draining away, even the crimson of the blood was starting to turn grey. It was hurting for Tino to breath now as he lent more into the taller blond male, wanting him close, he smiled slightly and lent into Ber’s touch before speaking “ you…have lovely blue eyes…”

Ber’s eyes went wide, It hurt. It hurt so much to hear the word’s he had hoped to hear for so long now. Tears started to pool in the corners of his eyes as he looked down to the male in his arms. Tino looked so peaceful in the greyscale of his world, his eyes shutting softly and his breathing coming to a halt. Why now, why had he lost him right now, right when he had become the one for the other.


End file.
